


【mskn】浅眠

by putaosuki



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putaosuki/pseuds/putaosuki
Summary: 短打小甜饼
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki
Kudos: 4





	【mskn】浅眠

* 

能这样和花音桑呆在一起，真是久违了啊……。  
连续不断的训练和演出几乎让她们无暇分心在这之外的事情上面。

奥沢美咲摸了摸怀中少女蓬松浅蓝的头发。  
大概是因为睡着了，她的呼吸轻轻拍打在美咲环绕在她颈脖周围的手腕处。

“唔、唔………”

正在美咲准备伸出手指触摸松原花音面颊的时候，对方则突然发出了声音。

“小…美咲…………唔、…”  
“………吓了一跳，原来是梦话吗。”

还以为被发现了什么的……  
也不知是否是做贼心虚，明明是很正常的动作，但总觉得如果被发现了的话会很害羞。  
虽然如果是花音桑的话，就算看见我的动作也只会“呵呵”地一笑，然后像她最喜欢的水母一般轻飘飘地贴上来，将柔软的面颊主动贴在我的手上吧。  
半透明的、轻盈地，在深海里摇曳着。  
像果冻一样柔软的——她的嘴唇。

“啊、哈啊………在想什么啊我。”  
美咲单手捂住脸，却又忍不住从指缝中偷看少女的睡颜。  
现在花音大半张脸已经埋在她的怀里了，隔着布料发出细微的呼吸声音。几缕蓝色的头发纠缠在自己胸前校服的棕色纽扣上。  
偏偏她还没自觉，睡得愈来愈沉，好像整个身体都要陷入奥泽美咲的体内，软绵绵地要与她合二为一。

…再想下去就要变得糟糕了。

美咲以尽量不惊扰到花音的动作抽出腰间的米歇尔抱枕，搁置在旁边，随后自己也缓缓躺下。  
粉红色的小熊抱枕靠在一旁静静地看着，黑色的玻璃眼睛映射出美咲伸出双手，再度拥住花音的影子。

果然演出还是很累的吧。  
自己作为米歇尔总是要套上笨重的玩偶服，在闷热又狭小的环境中拼命地演奏，早就锻炼出了惊人的体力。但花音平时总是娇娇弱弱的，受到一点惊吓都会“呼诶诶～”地叫出来，想必这次的连续演出让她累坏了，连心她们组织的庆功宴都没有力气参加。  
当然自己也很累，但是推脱掉心的邀请还是有另一层晦涩的目的——和花音桑单独呆在一起。

就算只是在沙发上一起睡觉恢复体力，奥泽美咲仍为此感到高兴。  
她想与松原花音相依而眠。


End file.
